


Дурные видения

by Cornelia



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornelia/pseuds/Cornelia
Summary: Написано по заявке на кинкфест - http://takie-to-tvari.diary.ru/p217387860.htmТекст заявки: "Гельбус, таймлайн 1920-1930 гг, ода попе Альбуса. Вы все ее видели, да?! Римминг, фельчинг, любые другие кинки без насилия"
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 27





	Дурные видения

Геллерт очень ценит свой пророческий дар. И потому, что редкость таланта подчеркивает избранность и уникальность владельца среди прочих магов. И потому, что уже не раз собственные пророчества позволяли Геллерту хохотать в лицо врагам, в ту минуту, когда те были уверены, что одержали над ним победу. Но порой этот дар оборачивается истинной мукой. Как те видения, что в последнее время часто будят его по утрам. 

Геллерт видит, как Альбус Дамблдор просыпается в своей спальне в одной из башен замка Хогвартс. Геллерт совершенно уверен, что видение показывает ему настоящее. Вот прямо сейчас Альбус совершенно обнаженный, разомлевший и спросонья немного неловкий подходит к окну и лениво потягивается. В Хогвартсе едва рассвело. Окно разрисовано морозными узорами, но Геллерт почти ощущает, что тело Альбуса горячее, разогретое после сна. Даже слегка в испарине, например, если провести пальцами под ягодицей с внутренней стороны бедра. Или просунуть ребро ладони между ягодицами.

И Геллерт в собственной холодной спальне в Нурменгарде ловит себя на том, что тяжело дышит. Старается думать о чем-то не столь туманящем ум и дразнящем. О том, как заставить капризный провидческий дар показывать ему Альбуса, когда тот плетет свою паутину и готовит Геллерту силки, а не когда бездельно потягивается.  
Или, о том, почему в чертовом Хогвартсе так тепло, что Альбус встает с постели в чем мать родила, а в Нурменгарде приходится тратить уйму дров и заклятий, и все равно под утро нужна вся сила воли, чтобы вылезти из-под перин. Правда, обычно к этому мгновению Геллерту наоборот слишком жарко, и он отбрасывает душное одеяло. 

Мысли непослушно скачут. В юности у Альбуса не было такого потрясающего зада. Ягодицы не слишком поджарые, но и не слишком тяжелые. Мышцы мягко перекатываются под бледной кожей, когда Альбус двигается. Невозможно оторвать взгляд. И теперь уже Геллерт думает о том, что, если бы был там, он бы не удержался, подошел бы, поймал бы Альбуса за бедра, прижался бы к этой сводящей с ума заднице напряженным членом. А потом заставил бы Альбуса встать на четвереньки и взял бы его, теплого, податливого, еще не совсем проснувшегося, прямо на каменном полу. Тискал бы ягодицы так, чтобы оставить синяки.

Геллерту всегда удается прогнать это совершенно бесполезное и раздражающее видение прочь, но встает с постели он в самом скверном расположении духа. В такие дни даже беззаветно преданная Кэрроу и бесстрашный Абернети, едва заметив выражение его лица, стараются убраться подальше с глаз. Стоило бы позволить кому-нибудь из них согреть его постель, вместо того чтобы пугать, но Геллерт никогда этого не делает. 

Может быть потому, что есть другое видение, сродни первому, но гораздо хуже. Геллерт не понимает, относится ли это видение к неизбежному будущему или к тому, что только может произойти. Не знает, следует ему стремиться к подобному развитию событий или напротив его избегать. 

Видение, так же, как и первое, является под утро. Оно захватывает целиком, комната в Нурменгарде - едва тлеющий камин, тяжелый темный полог над кроватью, снежные горные пики за окном - все растворяется... Геллерт в незнакомой ему комнате, на широкой постели среди сбившихся белых простыней, совершенно обнаженный. Рядом Альбус тоже нагой. Он вытянулся на животе, положил голову на руки и, кажется, дремлет, улыбаясь во сне. За окном разгорается жаркое южное утро, и в солнечном свете спутанные пряди Альбуса отливают красным, расслабленное тело выглядит одновременно сильным и нежным, и Геллерт жадно смотрит. Ему хочется быть жестоким, требовательным, взять все и сразу, но все что он может, это только следовать за самим собой в видении.

Несколько раз неторопливо проводит ладонями по спине, останавливаясь на пояснице. Потом скользит ниже, так что обе ладони ложатся на ягодицы Альбуса. Они такие упругие, гладкие и округлые, что несколько мгновений Геллерт просто наслаждается ощущениями. Потом легонько щиплет, сначала левую потом правую, рассматривает бледно-розовые следы, оставленные собственными пальцами, и щиплет еще раз. Альбус ежится, улыбается, не открывая глаз. Похоже, ему нравится. 

Геллерт ложится на живот между его разведенных бедер, снова стискивает обе ладони на ягодицах, сводя их вместе, потом немного раздвигая. Ведет языком по складке между ягодицей и бедром, целует, а затем прикусывает округлость над ней. 

Альбус издает едва слышный смешок, вжимается бедрами в постель, будто пытаясь увернуться. И Геллерт, принимая игру всерьез, крепко удерживает его за напрягшуюся ягодицу, и старательно покрывает другую поцелуями и укусами, не пропуская ни единого дюйма. Альбус так забавно ерзает, что Геллерт проделывает это и со второй половинкой. 

Ему легко и немного смешно. Он все больше растворяется в ощущениях себя в видении. Сминает пальцами упругие мышцы, растирает, тискает. Некоторое время любуется на совсем зарозовевшую задницу. 

Потом разводит ягодицы ладонями и проводит языком между. Широко и влажно от мошонки и почти до копчика. Кожа тут коричневато-розовая, бархатистая, такая приятная на ощупь. А когда он проникает языком внутрь, то оказывается, что Альбус там нежный и открытый, как будто они недавно занимались любовью. И Геллерт имеет его языком долго и медленно, разрываясь между желанием делать это вечно и животной жаждой овладеть Альбусом по-настоящему. 

Сам он возбужден до предела, и каждый раз, когда набухшая, полностью открытая головка члена задевает простыню или бедро Альбуса, невольно вскрикивает от болезненного удовольствия. О, даже в юности он не желал Альбуса так отчаянно, тогда наоборот Альбус был тем, кто вожделел и умолял, но сейчас только шумно вздыхает, принимая интимные ласки как должное. И эти сладкие вздохи, и грохот сердца в ушах совсем заглушают голос жгучей ненависти, которую Геллерт обычно испытывает к Альбусу. Он прижимается щекой к горячей ягодице и сбивчиво шепчет: 

\- Пожалуйста, я не могу больше. Хочу любить тебя.

Альбус, не отвечая, прогибается в пояснице и приглашающе раздвигает бедра. У Геллерта от предвкушения перехватывает дыхание. Он приподнимается на коленях, прижимается скользкой от смазки головкой члена между ягодиц. Там влажно от слюны. Возбуждение просто слепящее, и приходится до боли прикусить губу, чтобы немного отвлечься. Геллерт стонет. 

\- Такой пылкий, - мурлычет Альбус и подается навстречу...

В этот миг видение всегда исчезает, оставляя Геллерта задыхаться на холодных простынях его собственной постели и жалко скулить от неутоленного желания. 

Ему приходилось терпеть боль темно-магических ритуалов, выдерживать пытки врагов, но мука, которую он испытывает в эти мгновения, сравнима со страданиями от худших из ран. И он никогда не презирал себя так, как в эти мгновения, когда он сжимает собственный член в ладони и зажмуривается до кровавых искр под веками. «Ненавижу! Ненавижу!» горячо шепчет он и мучительно содрогается, изливаясь на простыни.

Проходит несколько минут прежде, чем он находит в себе силы дотянуться до волшебной палочки, очистить себя и постель. Поднимается на ноги Геллерт всегда в твердой уверенности, что пришло время очередной раз напомнить аколитам насколько он ненавидит Альбуса Дамблдора.


End file.
